


(Take me) Where the past is buried

by this_is_everything



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Period-Typical Homophobia, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_everything/pseuds/this_is_everything
Summary: When Erik finally comes back he finds Charles with another man.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Raven | Mystique, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Logan (X-Men)/Charles Xavier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	(Take me) Where the past is buried

When Erik finally does come back, he finds Charles with another man.

Him and Mystique are walking down a street in New York City when he sees his old lover for the first time in a year. Erik is holding Mystique’s hand, her warm palm strangely calming and grounding as his mind spins away, taking in all the metal around them, all the potential weapons.  _ All the protection _ , he tries to make himself think but fails. Mystique wears the face of a short haired brunette with a lot of freckles. Her pale fingers clutch his with the intensity of a child that fears to get lost.  _ Or get abandoned _ .

Then, suddenly, Mystique stops dead in her track. Erik looks at her, takes in her hopeless gaze and follows it.

And there is Charles.

As beautiful as he remembers, his skin is more tanned, like he’s actually leaving the house, not burying himself in work anymore. The slight flush on his cheeks makes the blue in his eyes pop, more than they already do anyways, with his dark hair and white skin.

He is smiling. It’s the great big genuine smile that makes Erik feel giddy and breathless with love. He realizes with growing horror that it still knocks the breath out of his lungs. But the smile is not turned towards him, but to someone else.

_ I know him _ , Erik thinks. He remembers him as one of their failed recruits, before the Cuba incident. It is indeed the man from the bar who flipped them off before they could even say are word.

He is even taller when he stands.

_ A fucking beast _ , his brain provides unhelpfully.

Indeed, the man looks like an animal. Huge, massif, with hair that looks like it hasn’t seen a comb in a long time.

The beast smiles and wraps an arm around Charles' shoulders, pulls him closer. Charles laughs, leans his head onto the beast’s chest and links his fingers to the big hand resting on his left shoulder.

Erik realizes that the pair is coming towards them and he wants to leave, to warn his companion but his mouth is dry and doesn’t seem to be working anymore. Mystique too, seems rooted to her spot and standing still in the moving crowd.

_ We’re going to be found out _ , he thinks,  _ he will see us and who knows what will happen after. _

But Erik is still hung up on the beast’s hand on his lover’s,  _ former lover’s _ , shoulder, a show of intimacy that Charles and Erik had seldomly done and never ever in public.

People are staring at Charles and the beast but the pair doesn’t seem to care. They are walking rapidly, talking lowly and laughing silently. The beast leans down and, still strolling, presses his lips to Charles'. It's short but the cold shower of emotion that washes over Erik is enough to get him out of his weird trance and he pulls Mystique and himself into the side street.

But even hidden Erik is sure they will be found out because his brain is screaming Charles' name, showing flashes of a past so sweet it hurts to be reminded that he lost it. 

The couple passes them without casting them a second glance.

There are left standing in the allee, staring at the emptiness where Charles disappeared out of sight..

They are silent for a long time.

Then they get going, their bodies moving without their consent.

Mystique is still holding his hand but there's no comfort in it anymore. Now it feels like the only thing that keeps him from falling into pieces.

Because he thought, even with their differences, Charles and him were meant for each other.

But it seems like he thought wrong.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who wasn't sure, The beast is Logan/ the Wolverine.  
And Charles didn't loose his legs during the Cuba Incident.


End file.
